<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sky's the Limit by bioplast_hero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106562">Sky's the Limit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioplast_hero/pseuds/bioplast_hero'>bioplast_hero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cockwarming, Empathy, Established Relationship, First Times, Flashbacks, Forced Proximity, M/M, Matchmaker aliens, Post-War (No S8), Telepathy, sappy smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioplast_hero/pseuds/bioplast_hero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For their anniversary, Shiro and Keith revisit how they finally got together after the war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sky's the Limit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt bingo fill for:</p><p>Established relationship, matchmaker aliens, novel situation, forced proximity, magical telepathy, pining &amp; first times.</p><p>... All at once? Why, yes.</p><p>Unbeta'd, straight from twitter. I'm not overthinking this one, it's just not that deep. ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro squirms again in Keith's lap.</p><p>Keith groans into his husband's shoulder, shuddering as Shiro's thoughts lap at the edge of his. The effect would only grow stronger as the night wore on.</p><p>"Try and hold still, baby," Keith says.</p><p>"How can I," Shiro huffs a breath into Keith's hair, "when you keep picturing fucking me?" He squeezes his thighs around Keith's waist.</p><p>"You expect me to break that habit now after a good ten years' practice?" Keith breathes a laugh. "I know what I like."</p><p>"We're supposed to be meditating."</p><p>"I am. I'm meditating on fucking you. Now if you would just hold still."</p><p>"Nngh— Keith!"</p><p>Keith sees the thought in stereo, his mind and Shiro's. Keith just pictured the lewd way Shiro's mouth falls open when Keith hits him just right.</p><p>When he's really over the moon. When Keith's the one that sent him there. Shiro nearly makes that face now, feeling for himself how affected Keith is by only this.</p><p>This is only the beginning.</p><p>It isn't really Keith's fault that the Vriiln idea of a meditation retreat is so... unique. But it is nostalgic for them both. They were still campaigning for the Coalition's brand of galactic peace the first time an emissary of Vriil suggested the activity. Said it would be good for their qi.</p><p>Keith was dubious, but Shiro looked more excited than he had in weeks of diplomatic negotiations. He deserved the break.</p><p>Keith was happy to go anywhere Shiro wanted, especially if it meant enjoying his best friend's exclusive company.</p><p>So Keith didn't go into it knowing he'd be sat in Shiro's lap for the duration (or the reverse— the Vriiln aren't picky). Nor did he expect the levitating platform high above the rolling hills of Vriil, or that the ambient quintessence /might/ induce a temporary telepathic link.</p><p>Later the Vriiln would explain that they didn't want to get their visitors' hopes up, as not all species experience the telepathic effects.</p><p>It's hard to be salty about it. He really isn't. Keith thanks his lucky stars every day for that time. For that chance.</p><p>For Shiro.</p><p>Shiro's sigh is soft and dreamy, his hands trailing up Keith's spine over the special robes.</p><p>/I can hear you thinking, beautiful./ Shiro's words don't feel jarring in Keith's mind. They fit like a key in a lock. /So you do have other thoughts, then. Besides fucking me./</p><p>/Occasionally./</p><p>Shiro laughs, squirming in Keith's lap. He's almost painfully hard now. The thought only makes Shiro laugh again.</p><p>“And we're back," Shiro beams down at Keith's reddening face. "Hey. I'm glad I can still drive you wild after all these years."</p><p>/Always./</p><p>Keith feels the tint of insecurity in Shiro's self-deprecation. Just for that, he returns to his previous occupation of picturing Shiro riding his cock hard and fast.</p><p>Shiro's cock jumps against his abs, pressed tight between their bodies.</p><p>/You're irresistible,/ Keith thinks.</p><p>/Now I know you're doing it on purpose,/ Shiro pouts.</p><p>/You're going to need to distract me, then,/ Keith suggests.</p><p>In their silence, Keith catches the flavor of Shiro's thoughts. Soft, fond, so loving that Keith aches with it.</p><p>/Can you believe it's been ten years already, since the first time?/ Shiro muses, nuzzling at Keith's temple.</p><p>Keith smiles. /I do, and I don't. Sometimes I still can't believe you're mine—/</p><p>/Keith,/ Shiro chides.</p><p>/But most of the time, I can't picture the universe without you by my side./</p><p>Shiro pulls back to meet his husband's eyes. "Sweetheart," he whispers.</p><p>"It's true." It's habit to say it, to make extra sure Shiro knows he means it. And he does know, of course, but especially right now when Shiro can feel for himself the cresting wave of what Keith feels.</p><p>/I never forgot what this was like,/ Shiro thinks, /only... maybe I forgot how visceral it is?/</p><p>/Yeah./</p><p>/Like I doubted my own memory. How it could be that good./</p><p>Shiro offers that memory, focuses on it. How a brush with each others' feelings finally tore their walls down.</p><p>Shiro remembers Keith's game face, his features younger then and far too stubborn to admit the Vriiln idea of a relaxing afternoon was maybe more than he signed up for.</p><p>Shiro wanted to give him an out, but then Keith was climbing into Shiro's lap as the emissary instructed.</p><p>The platform lurched skyward, Keith clinging tightly to Shiro. He remembers how Keith felt so good, so right in his arms. How guilty he felt for thinking it.</p><p>Shiro recalls how it took just doboshes for his traitorous cock to harden beneath Keith's weight.</p><p>/I let you play it off./</p><p>/I remember,/ Shiro thinks. "It's only natural," he quotes Keith from ten years ago.</p><p>"Of course, it's biology," Keith quotes Shiro, what he'd said in return around the time Keith was also visibly tenting his robes.</p><p>They've joked about it often over the years, how they almost managed to go on pining for each other even then.</p><p>/What if I'd missed that chance?/</p><p>Shiro's question comes as more of a feeling than a string of words.</p><p>/Remember the rest, baby,/ Keith answers him. So he does.</p><p>Shiro recalls Keith's face, flushed to the very tips of his ears, when Keith asked him what it was that he'd just said.</p><p>He hadn't said anything.</p><p>His thoughts were another matter.</p><p>/It's fine./<br/>/You're not doing anything wrong./<br/>/It's okay to enjoy the moment, while it lasts./</p><p>"While what lasts?" Keith asked him then, growing worried. He didn't understand it yet, how he was tasting Shiro's emotions spilling over.</p><p>"I didn't say anything, Keith."</p><p>/Don't make him uncomfortable./<br/>/Keep your cool, Shirogane./<br/>/Don't scare him away./</p><p>"Keith, what's wrong?"</p><p>Keith's mouth hung open. "You can't... scare me away, Shiro."</p><p>But Shiro knew what he was going to say before the words reached his ears. He heard more than Keith meant to say.</p><p>/I'll always be here./<br/>/Always here loving you./<br/>/It's enough./</p><p>"Keith," Shiro stammered. "Am I... hearing your thoughts?"</p><p>/You love me?/ Shiro thought helplessly.</p><p>"What?" Keith stiffened in his lap but there was nowhere to retreat. /Fuck fuck fuck./</p><p>"Are you hearing mine?"</p><p> </p><p>+ + +</p><p> </p><p>It’s easy to slip into the past, seeing Keith’s memory of that afternoon and letting it blend with his own.</p><p>He’d known Keith forever, even then. It felt like no one knew him better— that no one even could. But their first time on Vriil was the start of something wholly new.</p><p>Keith sat in Shiro’s lap then, the same way that Keith holds him up now. After ten years, Shiro is well past wondering if Keith can hold him— physically, emotionally. Lightyears past the way he used to balance his weight carefully over his lover, like he’d be a burden if he really let go.</p><p>Keith holds him so easily— but more than that, he /wants/ Shiro’s weight, the heft of Shiro in his arms. It grounds Keith, anchors them both. And it’s never been the burden Shiro worried he would be.</p><p>It took some doing, some unlearning, but he knows that now.</p><p>Shiro loves Keith’s strength. How very sexy of him, that Keith lifts Shiro so easily. That he can throw him around a bit.</p><p>Shiro’s cock twitches in response.</p><p>“Do you think we could…” Shiro trails off, letting the mental image speak for itself.</p><p>“I thought you wanted to meditate,” Keith snorts.</p><p>“I think maybe you had the right idea all along,” Shiro teases, kissing Keith’s face, bending down to find his lips. He feels Keith’s mind follow where he leads. “We can meditate on fucking.”</p><p>“But you mean actually,” Keith says.</p><p>“A fucking meditation.” A grin splits Shiro’s face.</p><p>“Can’t fuck you properly up here,” Keith reasons.</p><p>“C’mon, where’s your imagination,” Shiro argues. “We managed the last time, you know.”</p><p>Keith’s ears burn. He tucks that part of the memory away for later.</p><p>“Let me sit on your cock, Keith,” Shiro whispers, the timbre of his voice rich and warmed by his smile. “Please. I’ll be so good.”</p><p>It’s underhanded and Shiro knows it. Keith’s cock stirs against him. He knows he’s won.</p><p>It does take some doing, the absurdly small platform ensuring Shiro must stay in Keith’s lap until they finally come down from the sky. At least the damn thing doesn’t rock as they move. But they manage to free Keith’s cock from his robes. Keith helps Shiro counter-balance his weight enough to rise up and sink back down.</p><p>Shiro heaves a sigh, a curse of pleasure on his lips as he settles, fully seated over Keith.</p><p>Keith growls, something possessive crawling into his thoughts.</p><p>/Mine./</p><p>“Yes,” Shiro whines, “yours, Keith. Fuck,” he curses, muscles clenching.</p><p>“Shh,” Keith soothes, petting his hands over Shiro’s back. “Easy now. You promised to be good, right?”</p><p>/Damn you,/ Shiro thinks without any real heat, laughing lightly.</p><p>He feels Keith respond to his sparkling mood, feels him thinking it’s a beautiful sound— Shiro’s laugh.</p><p>/Sweetheart…/</p><p>/What,/ Keith answers. /It is. Never get tired of hearing you laugh. Seeing you smile. You deserve that./</p><p>Shiro’s stomach swoops the same way it had when this was brand new, making him feel young and tender. The memories, this place, it all puts him back there, it’s true, but it’s more than that. Keith’s candor just has that affect on him, taking Shiro’s jagged edges and making him feel like new.</p><p>Making him feel desired, too.</p><p>Keith’s thoughts aren’t all so innocent. Picturing Shiro’s laugh, his smile, the curve of his lips, the picture slips until it’s Shiro lips stretched thin around Keith’s cock. Eyes hooded and dark as he works his mouth, his throat.</p><p>Keith’s cock throbs in Shiro, making his husband shiver.</p><p>No teasing remark flies to Shiro’s lips, or even his thoughts. He gets like this sometimes, when it’s just the two of them. When he forgets about performing. He can tease Keith all he likes, but he doesn’t need to… doesn’t need to do anything but feel.</p><p>Shiro doesn’t squirm over him like before. Every breath heightens the feeling of Keith seated inside him. His hole is full, his head empty.</p><p>Keith’s arousal is hot but his pride burns even hotter.</p><p>/Good, Shiro./<br/>/Oh, so good for me./</p><p>Shiro’s skin prickles with pleasure and a sheen of sweat. He breathes in Keith’s soft scent and lets himself sink into the feeling of being stretched around Keith, being held. Being known.</p><p>The last of the day stretches lazily before them. The air is the perfect temperature, the light going golden as they watch, taking things as they come.</p><p>Keith trails kisses over his collarbone, mouth wandering down Shiro’s chest. The touch is gentle, thoughtful. For several whole minutes, Keith isn’t thinking about fucking Shiro to high heaven.</p><p>He’s remembering how he felt that day.</p><p>Shiro had heard his thoughts, and for a moment Keith froze with dread.</p><p>/Please don’t hate me, Shiro./<br/>/I wouldn’t have told you./<br/>/I can’t lose you, I can’t—/</p><p>Shiro held Keith’s face between his hands, halting his racing thoughts. He hushed him, reassured him, told him he had nothing to fear, speaking words that Shiro can’t recall. Apparently neither can Keith. What he remembers is simpler.</p><p>Love.</p><p>Keith sat unmoving in Shiro’s arms, fixed on the gray of Shiro’s eyes as the feeling washed over him. Shiro’s lips moved, but Keith heard only the outpouring of Shiro’s thoughts, his most private feelings.</p><p>Keith felt love like a downpour and knew it was true.</p><p>/Keith, you’re everything./<br/>/Don’t you see?/</p><p>Tears prickled Keith’s eyes.</p><p>/I’ve loved you for so many years./</p><p>“Shiro.” His name caught the air the exact moment Shiro’s lips slid against his for the first time.</p><p>/Why were you hiding from me?/ Keith wondered. He needed to know why. It was important. What held Shiro back? There must be a reason.</p><p>Shiro didn’t pull away, his kiss growing even more desperate than before, but Keith didn’t miss how the man seemed to shrink in Keith’s arms. Shiro’s mouth never left Keith’s, but he had a knack for making himself small.</p><p>/Why, Shiro?/</p><p>Uncertainty. Fear. Shame.</p><p>/Shiro, no,/ Keith protested in his thoughts as sharply as he would have in words.</p><p>Shiro’s gasping breath ghosted over Keith’s lips, pressing their foreheads together.</p><p>/Didn’t know what you wanted. I was afraid. I’m sorry./</p><p>/What were you afraid of?/</p><p>/That I could hurt you./<br/>/That I could lose you./<br/>/That I could never deserve you./</p><p>Keith found his eyes. “Shiro.”</p><p>“Yes?” Shiro’s voice shook.</p><p>“Can I show you how I see you?”</p><p>Shiro couldn’t answer. He nodded and held on tighter to the man in his lap.</p><p>Keith focused his thoughts, thumbing through his fondest memories, his greatest hopes, facing his most tender fears… it was all Shiro.</p><p>/Let me know you./</p><p>/You do, Keith,/ Shiro thought. “No one knows me like you,” he said.</p><p>“Keith.”</p><p>Shiro pulls Keith back to the present, kissing his wet cheeks. “I’m here, sweetheart.”</p><p>Keith takes a trembling breath. “Ten years,” he sighs, /and it still feels fresh, somehow./</p><p>/It does./</p><p>/Thank you./</p><p>/For what?/</p><p>/For letting me in,/ Keith answers.</p><p>Shiro hums in reply. He wishes he could say it was always easy, but they both know that isn’t true. Keith wipes at his eyes.</p><p>Letting Keith into his life? Easy as breathing.</p><p>Letting Keith into his fears, though… Keith had to show him how. It took some doing, but every day has been worth the effort. Just another way Keith saved Shiro’s life.</p><p>/Even if you really didn’t mean to at first,/ Keith thinks. He buries his face at Shiro’s neck, but Shiro knows there’s a wry smile there.</p><p>“Maybe I just needed a little push,” Shiro says. There’s more he wants to say, but he’s not sure how. But Keith can feel the shape of it, about growing together. About not knowing what love was, really, before. How love requires being known.</p><p>/You taught me how to love myself./</p><p>Keith shakes his head. /Thought I learned that from you./</p><p>/Huh,/ Shiro thinks, and then laughs. /Maybe both./</p><p>Keith slides his hands down his husband’s spine, cupping his ass through the supple fabric. The touch shifts Shiro just a little in his lap.</p><p>Keith’s dick had softened inside him, though he’s stirring with interest again.</p><p>“Do you figure the Vriiln really meditate like this?” Shiro asks.</p><p>Keith snorts. “I think they’re pulling our chains for sure. Those empaths took one look at the two of us and wanted us to fuck already.”</p><p>Shiro knows it’s true, but… “Seems like a bed would have sufficed.”</p><p>“Would it, though? How many beds did we share back in those years without owning up to a damn thing?”</p><p>Shiro purses his lips. “Fair point.”</p><p>“Not a bad negotiation tactic, though, when you think about it. Everyone’s more agreeable after getting laid.”</p><p>“I certainly am.”</p><p>“Yeah, I definitely meant you, babe,” Keith laughs. As if Shiro sitting happily speared on Keith’s cock doesn’t paint that picture clearly enough.</p><p>Shiro hums. “I always wondered how the next generation of Vriiln youth learn their important cultural practices…”</p><p>/… if they’re supposed to sit crotch-to-crotch with another horny teen?/ Keith thinks. /And you think my mind has one track./</p><p>/It kind of does,/ Shiro kisses his face, /but that isn’t a complaint./</p><p>Keith flashes him the handsomest smile right before he rolls his hips, tightening his grip on Shiro’s behind.</p><p>“Ahh, Keith—”</p><p>/I definitely don’t hear any complaining./</p><p>Keith pulls him forward in a slow grind. Shiro moans.</p><p>/I bet you’re real sensitive now, aren’t you?/</p><p>“Yes,” Shiro gasps, shifting his weight over Keith’s lap, rocking forward and back.</p><p>/You feel so good, baby. Can I make you feel good?/</p><p>“You do. You always do.”</p><p>/Yeah?/ Keith asks in his thoughts. /Like the first time?/</p><p>“Show me what you remember?” Shiro asks. /Please?/</p><p>Keith pulls him down into a kiss as he remembers.</p><p>Keith hadn’t kissed anyone before.</p><p>He'd never wanted to… there was only Shiro, and Keith really thought that wasn’t in the cards. But then Shiro was kissing him, sliding his tongue along the seam of Keith’s lips until they parted for him. He made an inhuman kind of sound when Shiro licked into his mouth.</p><p>Keith’s thoughts were a parade of /yes yes yes./ Shiro smiled into the kiss, tasting Keith’s mouth and his mind.</p><p>/How I’ve wanted you,/ Shiro thought. /I can’t believe you’ve never—/</p><p>Keith’s thoughts flashed with embarrassment. He was good at acting confident, always good with his hands, a quick study. He wasn’t sure he wanted Shiro to feel him fumbling, never imagined a mind link would expose him like this—</p><p>But it was Shiro. He’d give Shiro anything.</p><p>“I think it’s very sexy of you,” Shiro murmured, a sly kind of praise, “saving yourself all for me.”</p><p>Keith mentally groaned, but he couldn’t deny the tickle of pleasure… Shiro /liked/ it. That was something he never accounted for.</p><p>It turned him on— kissing Keith, touching Keith, when no one ever had.</p><p>/You think it’s hot./</p><p>/I do,/ Shiro confirmed. /I definitely do./</p><p>/You wanna be the first guy to fuck me./</p><p>“Keith—”</p><p>/Say it for me./</p><p>Shiro met his eyes. “I wanna fuck you,” he swallowed. “I wanna be your first.” /And your last./</p><p>Keith’s eyes flew wide.</p><p>“Oh shit.”</p><p>“Wait, really?”</p><p>Shiro winced. “You… weren’t supposed to hear that. Yet. Sorry, fuck— talk about moving too fast.” He buried his face at Keith’s neck.</p><p>Keith pinched him. “Are you kidding me right now?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You’re it for me, Shiro.” He held Shiro’s face between his hands. “I won’t pretend otherwise.”</p><p>Shiro gulped. /Yes./</p><p>Keith blinked down at him. /Yes, you know that? Or yes, you... you—/</p><p>“Keith,” Shiro covered his hands. He pulled until he held their clasped hands together over his heart. “I- I don’t want to rush, okay? This is too important. YOU are too important. I want to do this right. God, I haven’t even taken you on a date—”</p><p>/You know I don’t care about that stuff./ But Keith stopped himself. /Shit, but if you do, then of course I want to give you that./</p><p>Shiro laughed. Keith crinkled his nose, unsure what he missed.</p><p>“We’re ridiculous,” Shiro said, “aren’t we?”</p><p>Keith sighed, leaning down to kiss his face. “Yeah.”</p><p>Shiro was quiet. /Keith?/</p><p>/Yeah?/</p><p>/What if I’m bad at relationships?/</p><p>/Then we can be bad at them together,/ Keith thought as their lips slid together again. /I do want you to be my last, too, Shiro./</p><p>“Keith—” Shiro broke the kiss with a groan.</p><p>/But let’s start with my first./</p><p>Shiro’s eyes stretched wide. “Here?”</p><p>“Mm, here,” Keith smiled down at him, excitement flooding all of his senses. “We’ve got nothing but time.”</p><p>“Fuck—”</p><p>Shiro gasps against his husbands lips, grinding down over his lap as they remember how it all started.</p><p>“Keith,” he pants, “the things you do to me. You know I never stood a chance.”</p><p>Shiro catches sight of the wedding band as Keith’s fingers slide across his cheek and into Shiro’s hair. Keith’s other palm tugs at the small of his back in a rhythm. Keith’s eyes are a thousand hues of violet and deep blues, so earnest as they look up at him.</p><p>“I knew what I wanted,” Keith says. “Still do.”</p><p>The memory stays with them, their younger selves flying full tilt into their future. At the same time, they’re here, now, riveted to each other by all the moments in between, all the ways that didn’t know they could be closer… until they were.</p><p>Keith uses his strength to move Shiro against him, lending some leverage, deepening the grind. There isn’t room on the platform for Shiro to get his feet under him, to ride him like he wants to; just like the first time, they have to help each other.</p><p>“Aaah—”</p><p>Shiro moans as Keith reminds him what he felt then.</p><p>/Your hands at my waist./ Keith pants hot breaths against Shiro’s neck. /You touched me how I’d always wanted, how you couldn’t before. Knowing you’d wanted, too…/</p><p>The emotion rips through them both. He doesn’t need to hear Keith’s voice shake, see his eyes shining or his own, to know.</p><p>/Big hands./</p><p>Keith is a live wire, growling, buried deep in Shiro’s body. His thoughts start coming more in scattered images than words. The bulge of Shiro’s arousal, Shiro’s thick thighs, the way Shiro’s hands carved into the arch of Keith’s back.</p><p>/So strong./<br/>/So hard./</p><p>Shiro sees what Keith is seeing, feels all over again how it felt for their cocks to grind together for the first time. Shiro knows he’s the one who wrestled Keith’s robe open, impatient to see all of Keith for himself.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Shiro sighs, just like he did in that moment, seeing Keith’s tapered shaft, head flushed plum-red at the tip. His excitement slick and shining in the sunlight.</p><p>/Beautiful,/ Keith echoes.<br/>/You wanted me./</p><p>“So much,” Shiro gasps, straining to rock more, harder. Keith helps, rolling up to meet him. “Only for you,” Shiro whines, his words catching in the wind.</p><p>/Mine,/ Keith’s thoughts rumble.</p><p>He won’t last, he can’t last, Keith knows just how to unravel him.</p><p>Keith remembers the sheer size of Shiro’s human hand, wrapping around both of their cocks and squeezing their lengths together. Keith remembers the sight, the rub of his skin, the pressure.</p><p>Shiro remembers the sound Keith made, a needy whimper burned into his memory. /Need need need,/ Keith cried wordlessly.</p><p>Keith needed to fall apart.</p><p>/Come for me, Keith./</p><p>This time, they both come on demand.</p><p>“Baby—” Shiro whines, babbling as he spurts between them, soiling clothes that aren’t theirs. He’ll blush about that later, but right now he’s gasping kisses over Keith’s sweaty face.</p><p>Keith is blissed out, smiling… exhausted.</p><p>“You okay there, old timer?” Shiro teases.</p><p>Keith’s laugh is light like a summer rain. “Shut up, you. I really could stand to be horizontal for a few hours, though,” he says, pinching his husband’s ass.</p><p>“Your back bothering you?” He forgets to tease, his voice laced with actual concern.</p><p>“I’m definitely going to need a back rub.” Keith’s lips thin from wrangling his smile. “A really long one.”</p><p>Shiro’s mouth flaps like a fish. “Hey.”</p><p>“Thanks, honey.”</p><p>Shiro’s eyes narrow, but he can’t pull it off. He’d let Keith get away with murder, maybe, probably. Even if it wasn’t their anniversary.</p><p>“One totally-not-passive-aggressive back rub, coming right up,” Shiro huffs. “Good thing I love you.”</p><p>/Best thing in my life./</p><p>Keith tilts Shiro’s face down for a sensual kiss, long and lingering.</p><p>/The feeling’s mutual./</p><p> </p><p>+ + +</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/bioplast_hero"><b>twitter</b></a>! ❤️🖤 <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&amp;work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&amp;include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=10209319&amp;work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&amp;exclude_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=17504241&amp;work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=halloween+party&amp;work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=T&amp;work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bquery%5D=&amp;work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&amp;commit=Sort+and+Filter&amp;user_id=bioplast_hero">Other sheith by this author</a></p><p>I love comments of any kind, including emoji dances and keysmashes— all welcome. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>